halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowedSpider
I'm sorry to be a nag about this, but I noticed that your Spartan-394 Zack is labeled as a "fourth generation spartan". If this means he is a Spartan IV, then you may have to change it, as I have already created Spartan IVs a while ago. My suggestion is that you make him a fifth generation spartan. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Fifth generation spartans would have to be in 2550s to be canon since spartan 4th generation is in the 40s not 20s SPARTAN-089 23:33, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I think I should mention that your character, SPARTAN-G090 is a SPARTAN-III not a SPARTAN-V because the tag G090 belongs to a member of the SPARTAN-III Gamma Company. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 13:53, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Er. What I meant about the tag G090 being wrong was because the tag G means that he is a SPARTAN-III Gamma Company member thus SPARTAN-G092 is still a SPARTAN-III and not a SPARTAN-V. If you have any questions about these tags please feel free to ask at my talk page. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 14:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone OK, I'll attempt to answer your questions. There are a few rules, but you can see them in the Notices section of the Halo: Well Enough Alone page. To contribute to the story, you make a new section (each one has a number as you can see) and then write up your part of the story into it. You'll need your own characters and all though. You would put your forces into the appropriate forces section(s) and information for your characters into your own, personal character section. As for rules on the size and strength for your forces, there really are only these: don't make them ridiculously powerful and don't use a force that's specifically controlled by someone without their permission (example: I control the Hydra, so you have to ask me if you can use them). And I think that's all. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:55, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Raptor I dont know if you realize you give the same name to your starfighter that me just LOL... check DF 22 Raptor Class Interceptor CF001 you dont have to apologie i just wanna let you know that our 2 ship had the same name btw it not a problem im not angryCF001 AOG Kebath 'Holoree 23:11, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Shadowed Spider, I was wondering if u'd want 2 join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest (its not an RPG more the poor mans CDM) as i enjoyed reading some of ure characters, and hoped they could be in it, thnx... User:Justanothergrunt Rule Breaker This is a formal warning about your UNSC Nemesis article and your Ares-class Destroyer. You have had over a week to fix it, and you have failed to make your ship in keeping with halo canon (IE, it is not the TARDIS, it is not bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, it cannot have such massive troop complements.) and you have also removed the Ruel Breaker tags. Now your article will no longer be hosted on halo fanon but on your user space. Feel fortunate that i extended the non canon time of your mustang corvette because of recent updates to the canon of corvettes in contact harvest. --Ajax 013 15:54, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Continued breach of canon, final warning You were warned with you Ares, Nemesis and Mustang ships, you had a week to fix their breask with canon and the laws of physics but you have failed to take this into account. your newest range of ship articles still seem to ignore the rules of physics, as they are massively bigger on the inside than they are on the outside, giving small frigate sized vessels complements that would make a cruiser blush. If you want to know how much vehicles something carriers, look to Halopedia articles, such as the UNSC Frigate and the UNSC Pillar of Autumn and use their complements (aptly renumbered to match the size of your ships.) If you fail to fix these, Halo Fanon will not host them and they will be moved to your user page, same as your previous ships. --Ajax 013 19:58, 18 November 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-Vs Dear , I suggest that you name your SPARTAN-Vs something along the lines of SPARTAN-Y045 or SPARTAN-045Y, as you have been using tags that belong to you other SPARTAN programs. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:38, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, some user called Mandalore the Great came and messed with two of your articles and your userpage. Check the history to see what he did. -- Try reading the books to know everything. A Destroyer does not carry any fighters (As stated in FoR). A Light cruiser would be in the area of a Halcyon-Class, which only had 1 MAC gun. Pulse laser turrets are reverse-engineered Covenant tech used on Prowlers and UNSC Stealth Cruisers. As for your light cruiser, it is stated that the Halcyon-class was the smallest ship to ever receive the cruiser designation, and it was 1.17 km long, so it is impossible for a 450 m long ship, which is 50m smaller than a UNSC frigate which is the weakest UNSC ship, can still carry the cruiser designation. The NCF tags stay. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:26, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for that, now I'll know. But as for Well Enough Alone, it's been over for several weeks. Sorry, but you kinda missed it. You could try Halo: Battle for the Ark though. It's even closer to your time period, since it takes place in something like 2564. -- Sorry, but Survival of the Fittest is almost over... We may soon b making a second season, in which case it will be possible for you to join. Sorry. Just Another GruntConverse 19:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi i am the parkster and you have been accused of god-modding! Don't take this personally but we are in the phase of a massive crackdown on GM. Because of this i would greatly aprecieate it if you would join the GM forum: Forum:Index and then go on the "God-modding, what action do we need to take to stop it?". Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com AOG The AOG benefits for being a member... I haven't gotten far into completing it yet, so if you have suggestions please tell me. As for the rules, I would like it if no one would promote themselves unless guided by a higher official. Thats pretty much it unless of course you have more ideas. In the AOG, you can place your own created factions in the Major Factions space. Otherwise I am open to ideas. --Kebath 'Holoree 21:54, 15 December 2007 (UTC) I would suggest asking the users to clean up their articles, or ask them if you can clean it up. Also, if you have a home-made faction, you can add it to the list. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:22, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah. You can join. It's just frozen because so many others made their own rps. As soon as H:GO is over it would continue. --Kebath 'Holoree 15:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) User: Spartan G-23/Tales of the CAF Dear ShadowedSpider, I've decided to include you in my upcoming fiction, Tales of the CAF, which is essentially about Halo-Fanon users made into soldiers as they fight and die in order to stop WWIII. If you have any questions about this, feel free to ask. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 05:02, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Tales of the CAF Just a heads up, I posted a new chapter in Tales of the CAF that you are in. If you have any comments just place them onto the page's talk page. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 00:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Kashan Hi i'm the parkster. I haven't really spoken to you but i have seen that your Kashan are god modded. Now i know that you've had a lot of arguments about this but i'm here now because i've just created a god modding help page: Halo Fanon:God Modding. If you have a look at this page then you'll see that your article is actually too overpowering despite the weaknesses. Talking of weaknesses, there isn't anything you can do to make more disadvantages. You need to tone down the amazing skills, which the Kashan have and tone down their attitude. Mainly the attributies of these species are the main things, which are god modded and so you need to change them. I'm sorry about this and i won't flame at you like many other users have done. I'm here to help and that's the new policy of God Modding. Don't take it to the heart! Just sort these things out and then everything will be fine. If you don't then i'm affraid i'll have to request its deletion. I don't want to do that but then again we all want this site to be good and to have decent standards. Thanks: Dont mess with the admins Clearly you did, and you lost bigtime.